The adventure of the scarlet witch
by Qazi Usman
Summary: What will happen when Wanda meet the avengers.


_Wanda walked out of the house and outside the house was chaos .The sky was red ,the houses were destroyed burned , instead of humans there were terrifying creatures walking on the street whenever they saw her they smile and bowed in front of her .She was terrified ,she didn't even know why was she even walking towards the mountain ,that mountain had always give her creepy feeling like something is watching her or someone .When she was near to the mountain she heard _**. "Come, come my dear ,come my daughter you do not need to fear me . Soon we will be one and you will be mine". **_When she heard that voice that voice was full with malice , cruelness , greediness , hatred . A shiver run down her spine and she started to pull herself away from the mountain direction but it was like her feet were not in her control . When she was near the mountain she saw the mountain started to glow scarlet red and at the entrance of the cave which was in the mountain she saw a male shadow figure .His back was to her but she knew that this person know that she is here .__ Wanda thought that this was the opportunity because she had a feeling that her body is now in her control but when she was turning away she saw that the figure has now face her she could not help but see the figure face but when she look up she saw eyes glowing scarlet red looking at her she was so terrified that she had never feel so scared in her whole life She started shaking out of fear when the figure started walking towards her ._Wanda gasped and open her eyes . She started looking around, she then realized that she was still in her room She was covered in sweats . She look at her brother bed and she realized that her brother was in the bathroom taking shower . He always take shower when he wake up it was both his and her habit . She again lay down and started thinking about the dream , the figure, the mountain and those terrifying eyes she shivered thinking about it . "It was just a nightmare nothing else . Take a deep breath and let it out " She started comforting herself but deep down she knew that it was not just a dream . She was pulled out of her thoughts when she hear her brother said "Good morning Wanda ,quickly get up or else I will start jumping on your bed"."Good morning to you too and I am up don't become a monkey this early you should start acting like a human like me ". She said to Pietro. "Oh sorry did you just misunderstood yourself as a human tsk tsk Wanda how many times do I have to remind you that you are a snail not a human I know that you are jealous of me ,of my personality but what can we do "."shut up and jealous of you please not in your dreams you idiot now leave me alone I am going to taking a bath and do not disturb me during my bath " Her brother salute in front of her and started walking towards kitchen. After bath Wanda brush her hair and walk into the kitchen . She greeted her parents and ate her food. "Hey Wanda why don't we go to the mountain and see what's there" Pietro said . When she heard this Wanda thoughts drifted to the dream . She quickly rejected the idea "No i don't think its a good idea we can go to that near forest and explore yes that's a good idea " "Oh come on we explore every time i want to explore that mountain come on please pretty please Snaily please " He said convincing her . Wanda thoughts were having a battle should she go or not what if that person is still there But when wanda look at her brother she could not help but to agree "Okay but we should not stay there longer " she said more like convincing herself "Now that's the spirit and don't worry we will not climb to the peak of the mountain" "Okay kids take care and don't get in trouble and stay away from cliffs" Their mother said to them with that they headed towards the mountain Pietro was very excited Wanda on the other hand was very nervous and scared when they were near to the mountain she heard a whisper she look at her brother that if he had heard or not "Pietro did you just heard that whisper" ? Wanda asked "What whisper i didn't hear it , Wanda you Know you can't scare me i scare people not they scare me " He said to her with a small laugh . Wanda ignore her brother and concentrate on the whisper when they reach the cave she gasped when she understand what the whisper was saying , it was saying **" In autumn the crop will fail " **Wanda didn't know if she was hallucinating or not but she want to go out of this place so she convince her brother which was very difficult but at last he gave up and they both headed home . At night wanda was thinking should she tell the farmers or not ,so she choose to tell them . The next morning when she told the farmers they didn't believe her and scolded her for telling lie .

* * *

In the mountain Chthon was seeing all this . He had keep an eye on his daughter from the birth and it was fun watching her grow and he had also seen how the farmers called her a lair pathetic . He knew that Wanda will tell the farmers . His plan was going smoothly and he was very pleased to see the faces of the farmers when the crops failed just like how wanda told them . But what happened next made him angry and give him the opportunity to poesses wanda and unlock her powers.

* * *

Wanda and Pietro were holding their mother and their father had gone outside to calm the people that were here to kill and burn wanda because when the crops failed they remembered wanda telling them about it so they accuse her of bieng a witch and now were here to burn her . "Wanda , Pietro listen to me , go outside of the house through the window and don't worry about me just quickly go" Their mother said to them ,they quickly did what their mother said to them but when they turn to look at the house ,it was on fire and their mother died in the fire .After seeing this they started to run but unfortunately she got capture and was being dragged to kill her ,she could not see her brother and her father was also getting beaten. She could not do anything!At that time the mountain started to glow scarlet and her hand also started to glow scarlet. she felt like she was slipping away and then she felt like she was watching a scene .She had no control over her body even her voice was not her voice .**You dare hurt my daughter ,my host . How dare you! ,You pathetic insects .Now you all shall face my wrath hahaha .**After hearing this the whole town were in deep panic . Chthon used Wanda powers and everyone in the town which were here to hurt her were on their knees holding their head out of pain.Blood coming out of their ear ,nose mouth . There brain started to melt and was coming out of their ears Wanda tried her best to stop this but in vail even her father was getting tortured by her powers .She could not do anything but cry suddenly all the glow stop and everyone fall on the ground lifeless . She ran towards her father and started shaking him but deep down she knew that her father was dead . Pietro got out of his hidding and started walking towards his sister . He was also scared but he cannot leave his last family member . Wanda than started seeing black dots than she passed out . Pietro pick her up and started running away from the town . He ran so fast carrying his sister that he become a blur .It was not the time to be amazed of , he thought with that he left that Town with his sister .


End file.
